<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【了百】下药 by LilyGrayson</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28111446">【了百】下药</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyGrayson/pseuds/LilyGrayson'>LilyGrayson</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IDOLiSH7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 12:08:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28111446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyGrayson/pseuds/LilyGrayson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>千百前提的了百下药</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【了百】下药</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>千是在临睡前接到这通电话的，专属于百的铃声突兀地响起，接通之后迎来的却是月云了的声音。<br/>“百在哪里？”<br/>电话对面的男人阴阳怪气地笑着，对远处说，“百，快和你最爱的yuki说说话呀。”<br/>电话对面一时寂静，夹杂着些许的喘息。<br/>千警觉地直身坐起，百的手机在月云手里，那么他现在一定在对方家里，他惊怒于百对于自己安全的不重视，明明早就反复对爱人提醒了月云这个男人的危险性。<br/>“百在哪里！你有什么目的？”</p><p>月云了嘻嘻地笑着，炫耀似地对着电话的那头说，“没什么目的。只是好奇而已，好奇你们平时夫妻漫才剧情的后续是什么样的。”<br/>“对吧，momo？”</p><p>月云了看着倒在地上喘息的顶级偶像，百已经没有办法昂起头了，甚至他的嘴也无发自制地微微张开，眼睑低垂着。口中分泌出的涎液缓缓滑落，牵出一丝纤长的晶亮，落在胸前的领带上，把酒红色的领带洇出一块深色的痕迹。<br/>百的视线只能定在眼前那一片地板上，他听到了桑站了起来，然后在他目光所及的地方站定了。<br/>接着他的头被托了起来。<br/>“啊啊，momo好可怜，看起来完全意识不清醒了呢，是药剂过量了吗。”</p><p>好吵，好热，百喘息着，感觉自己滑进了一片虚无，被困在一片迷雾中。时间似乎过了很久又丝毫未动，脸上传来钝钝的麻痒。像是隔着厚重大衣挨了一拳。视线中的了桑似乎分成了几千几万个碎片，残存的记忆还停留在为了套出即将成为社长的月云了的计划而灌下去的那瓶红酒。<br/>可恶，是酒...有问题吗....<br/>yuki...了桑刚刚是打了yuki电话吗...<br/>百的大腿颤抖着，感受到了后穴的空虚通过脊柱传递到脑髓，思考被欲望和自制的争斗弄得一团糟。全身汗流浃背，喉咙虽然很干，但连枯竭的感觉都很遥远。他没有时间去想自己的喘息声，理性快要飘散无疑。</p><p>“我帮momo把玩具都准备好了，让我们来玩成年人的过家家吧。”<br/>月云了像手术前的医生一样装模做样地戴上薄塑料手套，将透明瓶里的润滑液倒满手心，用裹着乳液的手指轻轻玩弄着收缩的肛门。</p><p>“先让我探索一下momo的粉红色小穴，momo的那位达令平常也是这么对你的吧？”<br/>男人在百的耳边桀桀地笑着，在入口处捣弄的食指像是在炫耀一般，慢慢地进入了后穴。由于药效带来的极度的疲劳和愉悦，百只能颤抖着，感受千以外的男人在强奸他。</p><p>“我来给momo一个小礼物。”<br/>月云了的手指推进一个跳蛋样的按摩器，推动到前列腺的位置，按下开关。瞬间的刺激让百的理智崩溃了，他尖叫起来，在神经质的刺激下痛苦地扭动。</p><p>死掉了，真的要死掉了，百抽泣了一声，全身痉挛起来，从过度的快乐中解放出来的身体，感觉麻木而失去了控制，他终于控制不住自己，呻吟出声。<br/>“啊...啊...!”</p><p>在被插进去的那一刻，百在药效带来的混沌快感与疼痛中哭出了声。<br/>“...啊...唔... ”<br/>混合着羞耻和痛苦，发出呜咽声。</p><p>“momo，你真棒。”<br/>眼睛深处闪烁着独占的光，月云了满足地用舌头舔了舔薄薄的嘴角。<br/>果然粉丝福利还是要自己争取才行。</p><p> </p><p>--<br/>此时的金属球棒已经快要赶到某人家门口。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>